


[Podfic] On Eggshells

by dapatty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's)  Losing a planet, her family and all she ever knew is hard enough, but now she also has powers and despite all the things she can do, it doesn't make adjusting any easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Eggshells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257148) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/On%20Eggshells.mp3) | **Size:** 4.9 MB | **Duration:** 0:06:52_
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123026.zip) | **Size:** 2.5 MB | **Duration:** 0:06:52
  * [Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/On%20Eggshells.mp3) | 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a treat for klb for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange because SISTERS and they should have nice things!
> 
>  
> 
> Hosting courtesy of Paraka and podbook compiled by Bessyboo. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
